


Days Come and Go (Coyote Starrk)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You growled, struggling against the restraints on your wrists. Apparently, you were an ‘important asset‘ to Aizen, so he had Tousen sneak up behind you and grab you, ‘Like a coward’, you thought. He brought you back to Hueco Mundo.Ichigo and the others had already saved Orihime and brought her back to the world of the living. Aizen retreated from the battle against Soul Society before it even began and sealed off any way of getting into Hueco Mundo – or out, in your case.
Relationships: Coyote Starrk/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	1. Chapter 1

  * **Genre** : Romance, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 3,666 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Starrk ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

> _“Days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever,”_

You growled, struggling against the restraints on your wrists. Apparently, you were an ‘ _important asset_ ‘ to Aizen, so he had Tousen sneak up behind you and grab you, _‘Like a coward’_ , you thought. He brought you back to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo and the others had already saved Orihime and brought her back to the world of the living. Aizen retreated from the battle against Soul Society before it even began and sealed off any way of getting into Hueco Mundo – or out, in your case.

Orihime had gotten ahold of the Hougyoku and damaged it, making it take four times as long to awaken. After Ichigo managed to get her, Aizen took you two months later in order to replace her, even though your powers were nothing alike.

You were sitting in Aizen’s room, hands cuffed behind your back so that you couldn’t use any of your reiatsu and, of course, the door was locked. That didn’t stop you from struggling against them, though.

You closed your eyes, focusing all of your power into your hands and wrists and, with one swift movement, you broke through the cuffs. You smirked, _‘If that bastard really thought those would hold me, he’s in for a big surprise’,_

You kicked the door open, making as little noise as possible, and closed your eyes again, focusing; you were trying to find your zanpakuto which had been taken by Aizen upon your arrival.

Finally finding it, you set off down the halls of Las Noches, keeping your eyes and ears alert, as well as masking your reiatsu.

* * *

After searching for what felt like hours in the winding halls, you finally came to a door. Las Noches is one hell of a maze! You could feel RyuuKaji, your zanpakuto, pulsing on the other side. You slid the door open enough to look inside.

There was an Espada level guy lying on a huddle of pillows on the floor, fast asleep. There were no others in sight.

You slowly pushed the door open, slipped inside, and shut the door behind you. You tiptoed over to the sleeping Espada, kicking his leg lightly with your foot to make sure he wouldn’t wake up. His chest was rising and falling softly, face content. Your sword was hanging from his sash, right beside his own.

You kneeled down on the pillows next to him and, very gently, untied the sash from his waist, letting it fall to either side of him. His right hand, which was laying on his stomach, twitched slightly, but he made no signs of being awoken.

You proceeded to push the sash to the side and reach for your sword.

“What are ya doing?”

You froze, looking over your shoulder to see a blonde-haired Arrancar. She must be his Fraccion. _‘Shit, why didn’t I sense her?’_

She narrowed her eyes and walked forward, kicking the man where the sun don’t shine. He woke with a start, grabbing himself and groaning in pain. “I told you not to do that, Lilinette!”

She rolled her eyes, “You shouldn’t be sleeping on the job.”

“Hmm?” his gaze moved over and he stared at you for a second before closing his eyes with a sigh, retying his sash.

She scoffed and left the room.

You stared at your sword, wondering if you should just grab it and run. For some reason, an idea popped into your head – an idea you normally would never think about, _ever_. _‘This has got to be my father’s fault,’_

You took a deep breath to steel your nerves and got on top of the lazy Espada, your legs on either side of his waist and hands on either side of his head.

He opened his eyes and stared up at you, lazily.

“Look, I can tell you really like to sleep. I’m sure that’s hard, though, having to guard that sword. So, why don’t you let me take it off your hands, so you can sleep, hmm?”

He stared at you for a few seconds before closing his eyes. “Sorry, no.”

You scowled, more dirty thoughts coming into your mind. Biting your lip, you considered your options. He may be an Espada, but he’s still a guy.

_‘It might just work. Then again, it may piss him off and he could kill me now. Wonderful,’_

You took another deep breath before deciding to go with it. Leaning down, you placed a few butterfly kisses on his neck. He squirmed slightly but made no other movements. You grinned in satisfaction, bitting his neck lightly, earning a grunt from the Espada below you.

You peppered kisses down his neck, unzipping his uniform as you went. Looking up into his face, he looked content. _‘Maybe I will keep my life. Now, to get my damn sword!’_

You trailed kisses back up to his neck and bit his ear gently. “What do you say? Can I have my sword back, _please~_?”

“I can’t,” he responded softly, enjoying what you were doing to his body.

 _‘He can’t seriously be this hard to break!’_ , you thought with a frown. You nipped his neck again, earning another grunt of approval as your hand made its way towards your sword.

“Bitch!”

You froze, head whipping up to see a smirking Grimmjow standing in the doorway. “You were supposed to get your sword, not dry hump Starrk!”

You scowled at him, “You really do have a big mouth, ya know that?”

Our eyes connected and he grinned a minute later, “Hurry the hell up, eh?” then he turned around and left the room.

When you looked back down, Starrk was looking up at you, his eyes concealing whatever emotion he felt. You leaned down to his neck again. “Please forgive me for this,” you bit down on his neck, drawing blood as you forced your reiatsu into the wound. You felt him tense under you before he slipped into unconsciousness. “I’m sorry,” you kissed his forehead lightly before grabbing your sword and leaving the room.

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall outside the room, his arms folded over his chest and a cocky smirk on his face.

“Don’t even,” you growled, glaring at him as you passed while putting your sword back through your belt – much like Ikkaku had when he first attended Karakura High.

He grinned, following after you. “Daddy rubbing off on you?”

“Go to hell, asshole.”

“I’ll see you there, bitch.”

You snorted, hitting his arm as you made your way down the halls of Las Noches.

You used to be a soul reaper but left Soul Society right after Kisuke and Yoruichi did; you take turns staying at Ichigo’s house and Kisuke’s. You do not wear the traditional Shinigami outfit, never have. Instead, you wear baggy black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black zip-up leather hoodie, and black and white skull sneakers. You also wear a black belt around your waist to keep RyuuKaji, though it can be hard to see since it blends in with your jeans.

A deep blue ring occupies your middle finger on your right hand; a present from Toushirou before you left, while a black and silver ring, with a silver dragon on top, occupies your thumb, a gift from your father. Around your neck was another ring, blood red, on a chain that hung down to your stomach, a present from Gin before he betrayed soul society.

“Think we can make it?” Grimmjow asked, sounding bored.

You shrugged just as Ulquiorra appeared, blocking your path.

“Aizen-sama has ordered me to bring you back and restrain you.”

“Bring her back?” Grimmjow laughed, “We haven’t even left yet, idiot!”

You rolled your eyes, stepping forward and drawing your sword. “We’re having a bit of trouble, Ulquiorra. See, me and Grimmjow are eager to leave this place, but can’t seem to find an exit. I’m afraid, I’m gonna have to use you to make one!” As soon as you finished speaking, you used shunpo to appear in front of him, swords clashing. You pushed him back, making his eyes widen, with such great force, that he crashed through five layers of wall.

“Hey!” Grimmjow appeared next to you, “I can see the outside.”

You glanced at him before using shunpo again to appear outside, quite a ways away from Las Noches. Grimmjow appeared next to you a few seconds later.

He snapped his fingers with a smirk and a portal appeared. “Shall we?”

You grinned, stepping past him and into the portal, appearing in the sky of Karakura town. He stepped out next to you and the portal snapped closed. You stretched your arms above your head, your back cracking in the process.

Grimmjow chuckled, landing on the ground with you behind him.

“I’m guessing we’re going to go to Urahara’s?”

“Where else?” you muttered, walking towards Urahara’s shop.

Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Noba, Ririn, and Kurodo were waiting for you outside the shop.

“It’s about time you two got here,” Urahara grinned from underneath his stripped hat.

* * *

**| Back in Los Noches |**

Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Lilinette were standing over the unconscious Espada.  
Lilinette had tried to wake him, using the tactics that she always used, but the Espada didn’t budge an inch. Getting worried, she sought out Gin, who in turn got Aizen and Tousen.

Aizen had his hand on his chin in a thinking matter, a smile on his lips. “She simply used a special spell that not many know. No doubt she learned it from the goddess of flash.”

“A Spell?” Lilinette asked, staring down at the Espada.

Aizen nodded to Tousen who stepped forward, holding his palms out to face Starrk. He muttered something under his breath and his hands started to glow a deep purple. A few moments later, the Espada stirred, opening his eyes slowly and sitting up, looking at the four people standing around him.

“Haha, she really got ya, Starrk!” Gin grinned his normal, fox-like grin.

“Get ready,” Aizen said lightly. “You **will** be going after her,”

Starrk looked up at Aizen, his mind running wild.

“As much as I hate to admit it, she is stronger than everyone here except for me and you. She’s on equal standing with Gin. You are the only one who can beat her and bring her back. You leave in one hour.” With that, the three men turned around and left the room.

It was silent for a few moments before Lilinette spoke. “Why’d you let her do that? Why didn’t you stop her?”

Starrk sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair. “I don’t know,”

Lilinette narrowed her eyes, “Yes you do! She took away the loneliness, didn’t she? She made you forget everything!”

He nodded slightly, his voice still low. “She’s the first person to make me feel that way. I…” he was at a loss for words. He couldn’t even describe how you made him feel.

“We can’t doom her by bringing her back here, then,” Lilinette said, firmly.

“We have orders,” he countered, quietly.

“So?” she scoffed, “If she makes you feel that great, why bring her back here just to die?”

“She would never love a hollow, Lilinette. Especially not me. The feeling wouldn’t last but a fleeting moment.”

Lilinette didn’t know what to say. All she knew was she couldn’t let him bring you back if you affected him so much. She had to form a plan and she only had an hour to do it.

* * *

**| Karakura Town |**

“They’re here,” Grimmjow muttered, staring down at the tea Tessai had placed in front of him.

“To investigate, no doubt,” Urahara said, waving his fan.

“Huh?”

“Soul Society thinks that Y/N went to Hueco Mundo of her own free will. They’ve sent two shinigami to question her and possibly apprehend her.”

“What!?” Grimmjow growled, slamming his hands on the table. “After all the shit she’s done for them!? This is how they repay her?”

“Unfortunately,”

“Grimmjow,” you muttered, staring at the ground. “Let it be,”

“But – !”

“It’s fine,”

He growled again but kept his mouth shut.

A few moments later, two shinigami appeared at the door to Urahara’s shop.

“Y/N-chan,” the man spoke softly, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Father,” you murmured, avoiding his gaze. You saw Grimmjow glance at you out of the corner of your eye but ignored it.

“Can I speak to you alone?” he asked, softly, holding his hand out for you to take.

Grimmjow glared slightly and slapped his hand away, standing up. “If she goes, I go!”

He nodded in understanding as you stood up. “Stay here, Nanao-chan.”

Nano nodded, sitting down at the table as the three of you left the shop, heading to the river.

Starrk and Lilinette were hidden behind a large tree, watching you, Grimmjow, and the shinigami as you talked. Their reiatsu had been hidden well, so none of you could sense them.

Starrk was listening closely to what was said, all the while curious as to your relationship with the two men.

“So, what happened?” Shunsui asked as he lounged on his back in the grass.

Grimmjow folded his arms over his chest as he stood nearby, a grin on his face. “Why don’t you tell him what _happened_ , Y/N?”

You glared at him before looking back to your father.

Starrk was watching your movements carefully.

“Well – you see -” you sighed deeply, rubbing the back of your neck, “Aizen wasn’t happy about Orihime getting away. So, instead, he sent for me to be taken. Bastard Tousen snuck up behind me and put those damn cuffs on me.” Your voice was full of anger

 _‘What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Why do I want to make her anger go away?’_ , Starrk frowned.

“So much for vigilance,” Grimmjow sniggered.

You glared at him again, “I was locked in Aizen’s room – ”

“You should have looked for blackmail.” Grimmjow sniggered again.

You ignored him. ” – of course, you know me, can’t stay still for too long.” Shunsui smiled at your words. “I managed to break free and went in search of my sword. Aizen gave it to one of the Espada to guard.”

Grimmjow snorted.

“I would have gotten it scotch free if his Fraccion hadn’t shown up and woken him.” You sighed deeply, looking down as you nervously picked the grass from the ground. “She woke him and left the room. Of course, I couldn’t just take it from him after that. So, I tried to think up a plan.”

“Oh, she _thought_ of one alright.”

Thinking about what you did to him made Starrk feel content for a fleeting second before it disappeared. Oh, how he longed to have that feeling back.

“Oh?” Shunsui raised his eyebrow in question. “What plan did you use, Y/N-chan?”

“Well… I figured that, even though he’s an Espada, he’s still a _guy_ …”

“ _Oh~_?” he sat up, looking eager to hear more.

“I kind of… _sat_ on him,”

Shunsui chuckled, pulling his hat down to hide his amusement.

You continued. “And, err, well… _the rest isn’t important_!”

Grimmjow burst out laughing, earning another glare. “She was practically dry humping him!”

“I was not!” you growled, slamming him so hard on the back of the head that he face planted on the ground, leaving a small indent in the earth.

“Y/N-chan~” Shunsui cooed, “What exactly did you do, darling?”

You groaned in defeat. “I figured I could persuade him, ya know? All I did was kiss him a bit…”

“ _‘Kiss him a bit’_?” Grimmjow scoffed, rubbing his face clean of dirt. “She was leaving kisses and love bites all over his neck!”

Shunsui stared at you for a few minutes before jumping up and squeezing you to his chest, “That’s my girl!”

You managed to struggle free of his grasp and pointed an accusing finger in his direction, “I knew it was right to blame you! Pervy old man!”

He grinned sheepishly, swatting your hand away. “Now, now, Y/N-chan. What did you expect? So, how did he take it?”  
“Pretty well, surprisingly. I couldn’t get him to break though,” you shook your head, folding your arms over your chest.

“ _My lord_ ,” Shunsui whispered in disbelief. “All that and he didn’t give in? There is something wrong with that man.”

You rolled your eyes, “Something wrong with _him_? Just because he’s not a pervert like _you_ and Grimmjow?”

Grimmjow shot up, glaring at you. “I am no pervert, bitch!”

You scoffed, “Suuurree, whatever you say, asshole.”

Grimmjow glared at you for a moment before his expression turned serious. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Hmm?” you raised your eyebrow at him.

“If he was any different, he probably would have killed you.” He smirked at your confused expression. “You didn’t know? You did something like that to _him_ , and you didn’t even _know_?”

“Know what?” you scowled, feeling annoyed.

Grimmjow stared at you before laughing, falling to the ground clutching his stomach. You kicked his stomach with your foot. He managed to calm down a bit, still chuckling, “Starrk is the **Primera**!”

You stared at him in shock, “ _P-Primera_?” you took a few steps back, thinking about what you had actually done to him.

Kyoraku cocked his head to the side, watching you curiously.

“Holy _shit_ ,” you muttered, falling to the ground, your hands behind you. “I could have _died_!”

Grimmjow laughed harder, “If he was any different, you would have been dead!” His laughter stopped, then started again, harder this time. “Imagine if you did that to _Ulquiorra_!”

You glared at him, kicking his foot. “I would never do something like that to Ulquiorra, or anyone else for that matter!”

He scoffed, “Oh yeah? Then why’d you do it to Starrk?”

You rubbed the back of your head, looking anywhere but at his blue eyes as you fought back a blush. “I-I don’t know… it was a one-time thing, okay!”

Shunsui started to chuckled, scooting over so that he was next to you, putting his arm around your shoulder. “Did you feel it, sweety? That special feeling?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know what I felt or what came over me.” You suddenly pushed him away, standing up and putting your hands in your pockets. “It doesn’t matter,”

Grimmjow stayed silent for a minute before speaking again. “You’re right, it doesn’t.”

You raised a brow at him.

“Aizen probably found ’em by now and he’s most likely going to send Starrk to come bring you back. Hell, he might already be here.”

Shunsui sighed, standing up and pulling his hat down over his eyes. “I need to get back to report everything to Yama-jii,”

You nodded, pulling off the blue ring from your finger and holding it out to him. He raised his head, a confused expression on his face. “Give it to Torshiror before you go see the old man, will ya?”

He seemed thoughtful for a minute before he took the ring from the palm of your hand, “Be safe, darling.” He used shunpo and disappeared.

“What do you think?” Grimmjow asked, softly.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” You started in the direction of Ichigo’s house, “Come on. We’re staying with Ichigo tonight.”

He nodded, following at your side.

* * *

“Ichigo! You’re late!” Isshin screamed from downstairs. A crash followed, along with Ichigo yelling, “It’s only seven o’clock!”

“That’s no excuse!”

More crashes could be heard before it went silent, the only sound being Ichigo’s annoyed footsteps and Grimmjow’s sniggering in the corner. His bedroom door slammed open and he came in, a scowl on his face as he plopped down on the bed next to you.

“Rough day?” you asked as he laid his head on your stomach.

Rukia walked over after shutting the door and plopped down in his desk chair, playing on her phone.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “Damn Keigo kept trying to get me to – ” He shot up suddenly, staring at you with wide eyes. He was frozen in that position before he jumped on you, hugging you tightly. “Y/N!”

Grimmjow snorted, “It took you that long for that brain of yours to actually work?”

Ichigo scowled, glaring at Grimmjow. “Why are _you_ here?”

He shrugged, “‘Cause I can be.”

Ichigo ignored him, turning back to you. “How’d you get back?” Then he turned to Rukia, who was still playing on her cell. “Did you know about this?”

She shrugged, “Of course. I felt her Reiatsu as soon as she arrived. She’s been talking to captain Kyoraku.”

You sat up, moving to lean against the open window above the side of his bed, hanging outside it to feel the cold breeze on your skin. “I managed to escape,”

“How!?” he yelled, sitting in front of me, his brown eyes both concerned and confused.

“That’s not important,” you shrugged, “What _is_ important is the fact that Aizen’ll be sending someone to get me back.”

Ichigo growled, folding his arms over his chest. “Not if I can help it!”

Starrk and Lilinette had followed you to the orange-haired shinigami’s house and watched as he talked with you. The window was open, making it a little bit easier to hear what was being said.

He would be lying if he said he felt nothing in his chest when Ichigo had laid his head on you. He longed to be in that position with you, to feel your skin on his again.

“I can handle almost anyone he sends,” you murmured, looking up at the dark sky. “The only ones I’d have trouble with is Gin, Starrk, or Aizen himself.”

“You know he’s gonna send Starrk!” Grimmjow muttered.

“Starrk?” Ichigo looked between the two of us. “Who is that?”

“ _The Primera Espada,_ ” you said, quietly, “He’s the one that was guarding my sword.”

Now you had Rukia’s attention. “Primera? How’d you manage that?”

“Details aren’t important,” you waved her off, closing your eyes.

She gave you a quizzical look before her phone started to beep, “There’s an espada here.”

Grimmjow glanced at me, “It’s Starrk.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

  * **Genre** : Romance, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,007 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Starrk ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

“We need to get away from the town,” Ichigo muttered, standing up and grabbing Kon. He swallowed the mod soul pill and retracted from his body.

Rukia did the same before addressing them “The two of you stay here,” She hopped out the window and jumped onto the roof. Ichigo did the same, followed closely by you and Grimmjow.

The four of you took off running, jumping from roof to roof with Starrk hot on your trail.

“There’s a forest just outside of town. We’re heading there so the town doesn’t get caught up in the fighting!” Ichigo called over his shoulder at you and Grimmjow, who nodded in response.

“Starrk won’t want to fight, though.” Grimmjow muttered, “He’ll do everything he can to avoid a fight.”

“That’s strange,” you murmured, “That’s the complete opposite of _you_ , huh.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, “I’m aware, _thanks_.”

Your group finally reached the destination, landing on the lush green grass before taking off into the sea of trees.

“Should we split up?” Ichigo asked, stopping at a clearing in the heart of the forest.

“No, he’ll go straight for Y/N and if we split up, she’ll be in danger.” Rukia mused, looking around her. Both Ichigo and Rukia grabbed the handle of their swords as the trees rustled, Starrk and Lilinette appearing at the edge of the clearing.

“You won’t get her without killing all of us first!” Ichigo called from beside you. Grimmjow was on your other side, while Rukia was on the other side of Ichigo.

Lilinette stepped forward, earning a weird look from Starrk. “We’re not here to fight. And if _I_ have anything to say about it, you won’t be going back to Aizen!”

“Huh?” you asked in surprise, stepping forward.

She nodded, putting her hands on her hips, “We want to help.”

“Why should we believe that?” Ichigo called, sounding unsure.

“That’s simple,” she giggled, winking and holding up her index finger at the tall male, “Starrk is in love with Y/N!”

“Lilinette!” Starrk hissed from behind her, making a move to grab her. She jumped up and landed a few feet in front of the group, sticking her tongue out at the Primera.

“In… _love_?” Ichigo asked, removing his hand from his weapon. Rukia did the same. “Is it even _possible_ for an Espada to feel love?” he directed his question to Grimmjow, who glared at him in response.

“It’s rare but possible.” Lilinette answered, turning around to look at you, “It may seem sudden, but you make him feel a way no other person has been able to!”

“I… do?” you asked in disbelief, pointing to yourself and looking at Grimmjow who just shrugged.

“Yep,” she grinned, “We were hoping you’d let us stay here with you guys. I mean, Aizen won’t exactly welcome us back with open arms, seeing as we refuse to capture you.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Starrk sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Like they’d really want a hollow staying with them.”

She scoffed, turning around to face him with her fists clenched, “Grimmjow is here, isn’t he? He’s just as much hollow as we are!” He looked like he was searching for a response, but couldn’t think of one. “See? There’s not a single reason we can’t stay.” Lilinette said, turning back around to look at you. Starrk was staring at the ground, refusing to look up.

“Well,” you started, stepping forward to stand in front of Lilinette, “The two of you are more than welcome to stay here. I’m sure Urahara wouldn’t mind setting the two of you up at his place.”

“Really?” Her eyes sparkled. You nodded and she jumped on you, hugging you tightly, “Thank you!”

“We _**can’t**_ Lilinette!” Starrk’s voice was loud and firm, echoing in the empty forest.

“But, but… Starrk!” She jumped down, hanging her head and clenching her fists.

“We’re going back,” he muttered, turning around and starting to walk off.

“Starrk!” you called, making him stop dead in his tracks. “You can. If you’re worried about Aizen, don’t be. You’ll be safe here. Both of you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he muttered, so low you barely caught the words.

“Then what _are_ you worried about?” you walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm. He tensed up at your touch. “Please talk to me,”

He looked at you, worry passing through his eyes. “I’m worried about _you_ ,”

“Me?”

He nodded, lowering his head again, “Why would you want the Primera Espada around? I’m stronger than all of you. You should be afraid. Afraid that I might betray you. Or kill you.”

You grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in your own. “Will you betray me? Will you kill me?”

“Of course not,” he whispered, staring at the ground. “But I _could_.”

“Then what is there to worry about?” he looked up at me in disbelief, “I know you’re stronger than me. I still trust you, though.”

“You… _trust_ me?”

“Yeah. Weird since I don’t really know you, but… it’s true.” You smiled, softly.

He returned the smile, lacing his fingers with your own. “You really are insane. I hope you know that.”

“Heh. So I’ve been told.”

He suddenly pulled you into his embrace, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his chest.

“You’ll stay then?”

“If you really want me to,”

“I do,” you hesitated before pulling him down until his lips met yours. His body tensed but he quickly responded, moving his arms down to your waist to pull you closer. He wanted your body against his. He wanted to hold you and never let go.

“Awww,” Lilinette chirped, making the two of you pull away and look at the group in front of you.

Rukia was grinning, Ichigo looked shocked, and Grimmjow looked bored.

“Can we go back, now?” Grimmjow asked, “I’m hungry.”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing Starrk’s hand.

> _“Days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever,”_

* * *


End file.
